


dress up

by delirante



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, kichie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delirante/pseuds/delirante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie in the motel bathroom with Kate's clothes</p>
            </blockquote>





	dress up

He turns away from his brother, smile still plastered to his face, bra held to his chest absently, and scans the counter and floor for clues. He shakes his head,  _ What a mess _ , he thinks and begins to dig around under towels and discarded clothes with his free hand, starts when his finger catches in something smooth. His fingers instinctively curve and he raises his hand to see, looped around his index finger like a ring, a pair of cotton panties the palest pink he's ever seen. He clears his throat and peeks over his shoulder. His brother is giving another long-winded speech and their hostages look like students in the last few minutes of class, bored and inattentive, and therefore, Nothing to worry about.

 

Richie turns back to the underwear, now clenched in his fist. He could keep the bra instead, but it would stand out in his pockets. He drums his fingers over the cups a few times indecisively and finally, in what appears one swift motion, places the bra back on the counter next to her jeans and slips the panties into his pocket discretely. 

 

He stands there for awhile, hand in his pocket rubbing the cloth between his fingers. It smells good in here, how had he not noticed? Clean and warm. Calming.. He wonders if his fingers smell like that too now, as well as other things, and resists the urge to raise them to his face to find out. In an effort to squelch that line of thought, Richie turns back to the counter adjacent to the sink, where her clothes are piled, and notices a small bottle of sunscreen cradled in the heel of her right sneaker.  _ Gotcha.  _

 

He reaches over, pulls it out, and makes his way out of the tiny bathroom, all eyes on him.

 

“She put this on before she left.” he says, his hand safely concealed in his pocket. 

  
  
  



End file.
